ミュージックフェアに出演したアーティスト（2019年）
1月5日 :春奈るな「空は高く風は歌う」 :尾崎由香「オトシモノ」 :BREAKERZ×織田哲郎「このまま君だけを奪い去りたい」（原曲：DEEN） :矢野顕子「Rose Garden」 :石川さゆり「花が咲いている」 MF：9.5、名探偵コナン：9.1 1月12日 :Aqours「僕らの走ってきた道は…」 :Ange☆Reve「イトシラブ」 :ACE OF SPADES「WILD TRIBE」 :佐々木李子「Blooming!」 :Mrs. GREEN APPLE「僕のこと」 MF：8.9、名探偵コナン：9.2 1月19日 :Little Glee Monster「恋を焦らず」 :ゴスペラーズ「Seven Seas Journey」 :BEGIN「君の歌はワルツ」 :ALL CAST「笑顔のまんま」 1月26日 :Aimer「花びらたちのマーチ」 :渕上舞「BLACK CAT」 :BACKSTREET BOYS「I Want It That Way」 :DEAN FUJIOKA「Maybe Tomorrow」 :DA PUMP「桜」 MF：8.5、名探偵コナン：7.0 2月2日 :浜田麻里「Paradox」 :田所あずさ「リトルソルジャー」 :IZ＊ONE「好きと言わせたい」 :ジャニーズWEST「ホメチギリスト」 :家入レオ「この世界で」 :CHEMISTRY「もしも」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン：8.4 2月9日 :The Birthday「OH BABY!」 :TEAM SHACHI「DREAMER」 :Base Ball Bear「試される」 :今井麻美「Believe in Sky」 :山下智久「Reason」 MF：9.8、名探偵コナン：9.7 2月16日 :吉田凛音「＃film」 :久保ユリカ「VIVID VIVID」 :槇原敬之「キボウノヒカリ」 :平原綾香「幸せのありか」 :鈴木雅之「ラブ・ドラマティック」 MF：7.7、名探偵コナン：8.0 2月23日 :つばきファクトリー「三回目のデート神話」 :DEEN「ミライからの光」 :花澤香菜「おとな人間」 :松田聖子「Fly me to the moon」 :ReoNa「forget-me-not」 MF：6.9、名探偵コナン：8.4 3月2日 :関ジャニ∞「crystal」 :スタァライト九九組「ディスカバリー!」 :miwa「RUN FUN RUN」 :鈴木京香「海岸線より」 :由紀さおり「あなたにとって」 MF：6.2、名探偵コナン：7.4 3月9日 :SILENT SIREN「天下一品のテーマ」 :黒崎真音「ROAR」 :寺島拓篤「メグルモノ」 :藤巻亮太「3月9日」 :秦基博「仰げば青空」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン：8.1 3月16日 :花岡なつみ「ふたり」 :TrySail「TryAgain」 :西川貴教「UNBROKEN」 :JUJU「ミライ」 :さかいゆう「You’re Sometiong」 MF：6.3、名探偵コナン：9.7 3月23日 :たこやきレインボー「あなたとの約束」 :A.B.C-Z「Black Suger」 :ももいろクローバーZ「HERO」 :内田彩「Sign」 :大塚愛「kit palette」 MF：5.8、名探偵コナン：9.1 3月30日 :YOSHIKI×スガシカオ×増田俊樹「Forever Love」 :HYDE feat. YOSHIKI「ZIPANG」 :日向坂46「キュン」 :増田俊樹「This One」 :BoA「スキだよ -MY LOVE-」 :スガシカオ「遠い夜明け」 MF：6.4、名探偵コナン：8.8 4月6日 :はちみつロケット「忠犬ハチ公」 :レ・ミゼラブルジャン・バルジャン：吉原光夫　ジャベール：伊礼彼方　ファンテーヌ：濱田めぐみ　エポニーヌ：昆夏美　マリウス：海宝直人　コゼット：生田絵梨花　アンジョルラス：小野田龍之介　テナルディエ：駒田 一・斎藤 司　マダム・テナルディエ：森公美子「民衆の歌」「夢やぶれて」「ONE DAY MORE」 :寺島惇太「道標」 :9mm Parabellum Bullet「名もなきヒーロー」 :城田優×Crystal Kay「Magic To Go」（ピピン） MF：7.4、名探偵コナン：7.7 4月13日 :角松敏生「to be or not to be」 :THE YELLOW MONKEY「I don’t know」 :ANTHEM「BLACK EMPIRE」 :畠中祐「Fighting for…」 :SHISHAMO「OH!」 MF：5.9、名探偵コナン：7.4 4月20日 :純烈×蒼井翔太×ジェジュン「セカンド・ラブ」 :純烈「プロポーズ」 :藍井エイル「流星」 :アンジュルム「夢見た15年（フィフティーン）」 :ジェジュン「Sweetest Love」 :蒼井翔太「Tone」 MF：5.6、名探偵コナン：7.5 4月27日 （平成の名演集　1989～2008） :ZYYG「JULIA」 :X JAPAN「Forever Love」 MF：8.6、名探偵コナン：7.2 5月4日 （平成の名演集　2009～2018） :ZYYG×Toshl＆PATA（X JAPAN）「果てしない夢を」 :X JAPAN×高山征輝（ZYYG）「SCARS」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン：7.4 5月11日 :BUCK-TICK×内田雄馬「悪の華」 :内田雄馬「Speechless」 :あいみょん「ハルノヒ」 :BUCK-TICK「RONDO」 :岸谷香「バタフライ」 :郷ひろみ「JAN JAN JAPANESE」 MF：9.5、名探偵コナン：6.6 5月18日 :アリス×鈴村健一×藤川千愛「冬の稲妻」 :鈴村健一「My Life Summer Life」 :新浜レオン「離さない 離さない」 :藤川千愛「ライカ」 :さだまさし「まほろば」 :アリス「限りなき挑戦 -OPEN GATE-」 MF：9.4、名探偵コナン：8.4 5月25日 :RAISE A SUILEN「Invincible Fighter」 :氷川きよし「大丈夫」 :ときめき♡宣伝部「青春ハートシェイカー」 :宮野真守「アンコール」 :スピッツ「優しいあの子」 MF：8.4、名探偵コナン：6.9 6月1日 :井上苑子「コトノハノオモイデ」 :KEYTALK「BUBBLE-GUM MAGIC」 :GLAY「サバイバル」 :木村カエラ「Butter-fly」 :土岐隼一「約束のOverture」 :宮川愛李「欠落カレンドラ」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン：7.2 6月8日 :木村昴「Clowntime Berlin」 :菅田将暉「まちがいさがし」 :木下晴香「スピーチレス～心の声」 :高橋一生「きみに会いたい-Dance with you-」 :新妻聖子「GOLD」 :石丸幹二「エターナリー ～テリーのテーマ～」 MF：6.0、名探偵コナン：8.2 6月15日 :MAN WITH A MISSION×楠田亜衣奈「Remember Me」 :Do As Infinity「深い森」 :楠田亜衣奈「The LIFE」 :私立恵比寿中学「トレンディガール」 :スキマスイッチ「青春」 :布袋寅泰×MAN WITH A MISSION「Give it to the Universe」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン：9.1 6月22日 :ウルフルズ「リズムをとめるな」 :内田真礼「鼓動エスカレーション」 :ももいろクローバーZ「The Diamond Four」 :横山だいすけ「ハレルヤルーヤ」 :THE ALFEE「はじまりの詩」 MF：6.3、名探偵コナン：7.4 6月29日 :（上半期総集編） MF：5.8、名探偵コナン：8.1 7月6日 :徳永英明×角松敏生「LOVE IS ALL」 :IZ＊ONE「Buenos Aires」 :LiSA「紅蓮華」 :浜崎容子×角松敏生「不眠」 :徳永英明「輝きながら…」 7月13日 :黒崎真音「Gravitation」 :逢田梨香子「FUTURE LINE」 :GLAY「JUST FINE」 :倖田來未「Summer Time」 :天童よしみ「一番星」 MF：5.1、名探偵コナン：6.6、音楽の日：8.7 7月20日 :ANNA（相川七瀬、中村あゆみ）「身も心も」 :Caro「フレスベルグの少女～風花雪月～」 :GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE「Brand New Story」 :水樹奈々「METANOIA」 :ポルノグラフィティ「VS」 MF：7.4、名探偵コナン：6.6 7月27日 :加山雄三×SCREEN mode「その日海からラプソディ」 :加山雄三×凛として時雨「夜空の星」 :石原夏織「TEMPEST」 :SCREEN mode「約束の空」 :TUBE「いただきsummer」 :凛として時雨「Neighbormind」 MF：6.4、名探偵コナン：8.3 8月3日 :あいみょん「真夏の夜の匂いがする」 :SILENT SIREN×大橋彩香「NO GIRL NO CRY」 :DAOKO×MIYAVI「千客万来」 :岡本真夜「サヨナラ」 :LOVEBITES「M.D.O.」 MF：5.7、名探偵コナン：7.6 8月10日 :BEYOOOOONDS「ニッポンノD・N・A!」 :西田望見「想像守護神キメキトイア」 :Faylan「mind as ROCK!」 :福原遥「未完成な光たち」 :WANIMA「Summer Trap!!」 MF：5.5、名探偵コナン：6.7 8月17日 :ALL CAST「静かな伝説」 :Aimer「Torches」 :尾崎由香「僕のタイムマシン」 :RADWIMPS「ランドスケープ」 :竹内まりや「瞳のささやき」 MF：4.9、名探偵コナン：6.8 8月24日 :THE ALFEE「メリーアン」「SWEAT & TEARS」「Rockdom-風に吹かれて-」 8月31日 :クアイフ「337km」 :斉藤朱夏「あと1メートル」 :サカナクション「モス」 :田村芽実「舞台」 :ReoNa「Null」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン：7.7 9月7日 （前編） :矢沢永吉×YOSHIKI「サイコーなRock You!」 :田所あずさ「イコール」 :鈴木愛理「Escape」 :佐咲紗花「ヒトツボシ」 :矢沢永吉×三浦春馬×doa「ニューグランドホテル」 MF：6.3、名探偵コナン：8.2 9月14日 （後編） :矢沢永吉×田所あずさ×佐咲紗花「長い黒髪」 :doa「CATCH」 :寺島拓篤「Buddy, steady, go!」 :三浦春馬「Fight for your heart」 :YOSHIKI「Forever Love」 :矢沢永吉「ヨコハマ・Uo・Uo・Uo」 MF：5.3、名探偵コナン：6.4 9月21日 :ジェジュン「未来予想図II」（DREAMS COME TRUE） :乃木坂46「夜明けまで強がらなくてもいい」 :三浦大知「片隅」 :倖田來未「GOLDFINGER 2019」 :倖田來未×三浦大知「何度でも」（DREAMS COME TRUE） 9月28日 :伊藤かな恵「あと3センチ」 :Aqours「未体験HORIZON」 :渕上舞「Love Summer!」 :荒牧慶彦×木村昴×高野洸（星の王子様メドレー） :CHEMISTRY「Angel」 MF：9.3、名探偵コナン：5.0 10月5日 :Little Glee Monster「ECHO」 :FANTASTICS from EXILE TRIBE「Dear Destiny」 :Mrs. GREEN APPLE「僕のこと」 :東京スカパラダイスオーケストラ「ツギハギカラフル」 10月12日 :ラストアイドル「青春トレイン」 :THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE「Move the World」 :茅原実里「エイミー」 :東方神起「Guilty」 :坂本冬美「俺でいいのか」 MF：8.6、名探偵コナン：4.4 10月19日 （前編） :長渕剛×浅井健一×蒼井翔太「とんぼ」 :こぶしファクトリー「Oh No 懊悩」 :内田真礼「キミ行きEXPRESS」 :春奈るな「glory days」 :長渕剛「明日へ続く道」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン：8.0 10月26日 （後編） :Official髭男dism「宿命」 :蒼井翔太「Harmony」 :浅井健一「Colorful Elephant」 :長渕剛「Orange」 MF：5.8、名探偵コナン：6.2 11月2日 :平原綾香、新妻聖子、サラ・オレイン、森山良子「サークルオブライフ」「Beauty and the Beast」「ひこうき雲」「言葉にできない」 11月9日 :ゴスペラーズ×鬼頭明里×寺島惇太×佐藤タイジ「ミモザ」 :森口博子×鮎川麻弥「追憶シンフォニア」 :鬼頭明里「Swinging Heart」 :寺島惇太「スカーレット」 :怒髪天×佐藤タイジ×トータス松本「オトナノススメ」 :ゴスペラーズ「VOXers」 MF：6.4、名探偵コナン：5.9 11月16日 :槇原敬之×ASCA×仲村宗悟×諸星すみれ「冬が始まるよ」 :ASCA「凛」 :仲村宗悟「Here comes The SUN」 :PiXMiX「その先へ」 :諸星すみれ「真っ白」 :槇原敬之「NG」 MF：9.6、名探偵コナン：7.2 11月23日 :アリス×内田彩×富田美憂「さらば青春の時」 :内田彩「DECORATE」 :小沢健二「彗星」 :富田美憂「Present Moment」 :平井大「Life is Beautiful」 :アリス「DAY BREAKER -解放-」 MF：7.4、名探偵コナン：8.3 11月30日 :fripSide×藍井エイル「sister’s noise」 :藍井エイル「星が降るユメ」 :fripSide「when chance strikes」 :DEAN FUJIOKA「Shelly」 :ももいろクローバーZ「stay gold」 :山崎まさよし「影踏み」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン：7.4 12月7日 :はちみつロケット「ROCKET FUTURE」 :ザ・コインロッカーズ「憂鬱な空が好きなんだ」 :今井麻美「Flow of time」 :土岐隼一「Party Jacker」 :KinKi Kids「光の気配」 MF：7.1、名探偵コナン：7.6 12月14日 :内田雄馬「Rainbow」 :大原櫻子「Shine On Me」 :斉藤和義「いつもの風景」 :Juice=Juice「「ひとりで生きられそう」ってそれってねえ、褒めているの?」 :秦基博「Raspberry Lover」 :和氣あず未「ふわっと」 MF：8.4、名探偵コナン：7.8 12月21日 :（下半期及総集編） MF：7.5、名探偵コナン：6.8 12月28日 :（2019 FNS歌謡祭シリーズ総集編） MF：8.4、名探偵コナン：6.6 ;備考 :上記のセットリスト及び視聴率（裏かぶりになったのみ）はフィクションがあります。ご了承ください ;脚注